


Sound the Bugle

by cinnappo



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Length: Drabble, M/M, genre: angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnappo/pseuds/cinnappo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He begged him not to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound the Bugle

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 100 Themes Challenge. Theme 87: Gunshot.

This isn't happening. This can't be real. This has to be dream, some God awful nightmare.

And yet the tears taste like salt and his chest hurts so badly and don't they say that you don't feel any pain in your dreams? And the sapphire blue sea is diminished, engulfed by inky black except for the blue flowers pinned to the lapels of every person present. He wrings his fingers in his lap so tightly that the knuckles crack but it doesn't register.

_"It's just two years."_

Someone is speaking softly in his ear, a gentle arm around his shoulder but it's not the one whose embrace he needs. The arm coaxes him out of his chair and to his feet and Ryeowook realizes that everyone else is already standing. The arm belongs to Kyuhyun, the taller man's lips set in a thin line and his eyes red. Kyuhyun nods and Ryeowook turns to see seven of the other members filing in toward the front, Jungsu leading the line and Kibum bringing up the rear. Heechul and Youngwoon stand on Kyuhyun's other side, both of them stony faced.

_"I'll be back before you know it."_

Jungsu halts the line and shouts his commands as dutifully as he should but no one misses the crack in his voice as he leads the others to ready their rifles. Ryeowook thinks it's some sick kind of joke, supposedly honoring Jongwoon with the very same thing that took him from this world. 

The first volley echoes over the silent crowd and Ryeowook winces into Kyuhyun, who tightens his arm protectively around him. It's not fair, Ryeowook wants to scream. Jongwoon wasn't even supposed to be fighting, he was in the fourth reserve! How of all people was he drafted and sent to the front lines? 

_"I'll be alright, I promise."_

Where was the promise now? Shattered, like the silence as Jungsu's voice cuts across and the second volley is fired. Ryeowook has to stifle a sob, biting on the back of his fist when he sees tears running down Donghae's expressionless face as he reloads for the last volley. He knows they're hurting too, Jongwoon as much a part of their lives as he was a part of Ryeowook's. But Ryeowook feels as though a part of himself has died as well.

_"I have to go now, Ryeowook."_

The third and final volley cracks the sky and Ryeowook loses the strength to stand. His knees give out beneath him and he sags against Kyuhyun, who holds him up. Ryeowook can't keep his cries silent anymore, whimpering pitifully as a bugle sounds from somewhere. 

"Don't go, Jongwoon," he chokes into Kyuhyun's shirt. Even the stoic Kyuhyun can't stop his own tears at the sight of Ryeowook breaking down completely. "Please don't go."

The sound of gunshots reverberate in his head, drowning out even the sound of his own pleas.


End file.
